


Your Whore

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: OMG I have been fantasizing about this for the past week.  I hope it turns you on as much as it does me.  Enjoy!!





	Your Whore

Walking around the bunker in search of a Winchester to fuck, with only a black lacy see through robe on and nothing else. Dammit, you were so horny. You moved from the garage, to the library then to the kitchen, you were about to give up and go back to your room for some self love before this got embarrassing. When you heard a noise coming from the war room, you gasped when you saw the gorgeous Castiel standing by the table with his head in a book. Why did this man have to wear so many layers? Well any of them really. You stalked up to him. “Hey Cas!” You made your voice flirty and smiled brightly.

“Hello (Y/N).” He said not even looking at you.

Well shit that didn’t work. “I think there is something you could help me with.”

“I’m always happy to help…” his eyes lifted from the book and was clearly surprised to see you with such little clothes on. He gulped, he was utterly flustered. “Ahh, um I - I mean, what can I help you with?”

“I think you know what need help with.” Your hands pushed his coat and jacket off and then you untied the belt on your robe allowing him to get a better view of your naked flesh.

“Sam and Dean will be home in a few hours.” He replied.

“I don’t want them right now. I want you.” You slid the robe off your shoulders and it pooled on the ground.

“Aren’t you theirs?” He asked unable to control his vessel’s hardened member. 

“Cassie baby, I’m nobody’s.” You informed as you worked to undo his belt.

“Oh.” He let out small growl. It was dark something you had never heard from him before. 

You bit your lip, “I’d like to have a little fun, would you like to have some fun with me? I can be yours tonight.”

“Mine!” He firmly grabbed your waist, his chapped lips were on yours, your thighs hitting against the table. 

His clothed cock pressed up against your clit was giving you the desired friction you needed. Fingers unzipped his pants and unbuttoned his fly, you pulled them down to his knees. To your surprise and soon to be enjoyment he was just as large as the Winchesters. You had to taste him, you kissed down his chest moving to your knees. He was so big and thick, taking just the tip you tasted the salty pre cum forming at his head. Taking as much as you could in your mouth ,both of you let out sinful moans. He placed his large hands at the base of your neck and head.

“Oh yes, take all of me.” You closed your eyes letting him guide your mouth until you felt a hair tickle your nose. “That’s right, you’re my whore tonight.”

Oh God that word. You never really liked it but coming from his deep low voice it was the most beautiful word ever and you wanted to pleasure him with all you had.

“Do you like it when I call you, whore?” he asked.

You looked up at him through your lashes still holding his hard dick in your mouth, and nodded yes. “Keep going! I didn’t tell you to stop” he ordered.

You bobbed your head feeling his hands push you into him more. “I bet your pretty pussy feels even better.” He moaned, sending a spark right to your core.

“Ahhh… (Y/N) your mouth feels like heaven.” He continued to praise you. Your knees were hurting against the hard unforgiving floor. He fucked you hard, his shaft hitting the back of your throat. You groaned on his cock, relaxing your jaw the best you could.

“You’re going to swallow my seed like the good little whore you are.” It wasn’t a question but an order and damn you were going to do everything he told you to do. Feeling your thighs burn from moving back and forth, it would all be worth it when he came. “Oh yes, just a little more, I’m almost there and you are doing so well my little whore.”

The lust formed in your core made your pussy throb, you grabbed his ass marking it with your nails. The pain must have sent Cas over his edge as his cock head came with warm streams of cum in your mouth. 

“Just like that lick it all up.” His command made you run your tongue up and down his softening length just to make sure you got it all.

You stood to your feet, “I want you even more now.” Wrapping your arms around him, kissing him so he could taste himself on your lips and tongue. He groped the meat of your ass as his teeth bit into your bottom lip. “Ouch.” You said playfully. 

“You like it rough, don’t you my whore?” He asked.

“Yes, I do.” You felt his cock come back to life. 

“Good, cause I’m going to fuck you till you break.” His lips crashed hard against you, he quickly flipped you around and pressed your body against the war room light up table. His hand was firmly placed on the back of your neck as your torso was laid flat on the table with your arms splayed out. The other hand trailed over your back before he gripped ahold of your thigh. “(Y/N) you are so beautiful like this.” You shook your booty into him because you could feel his cock rubbing between your ass crack. 

“Cas! Please!” You whined.

“Oh you can do better than that, (Y/N)” he told you.

“Oh Cas please fuck me! Please Cas!” You moaned.

“Since you asked so nicely.” He said with a grin.

He kicked your legs to spreading them apart as he grabbed his shaft and guided himself in you with great force.

“Oh fuck Cas!” The burn of the stretch was amazing. “Cas Yes please more!” You screamed.

“Say my name.” He ordered.

“Cas!” you yelled.

He propelled his length driving it hard in and out of you, “no say my full name.”

“Castiel! Please fuck me harder. Castiel.” You panted. Every time you said his full name, he drove that thick dick even harder, it was like it was giving him some kind of extra power.

He released his hold on the back of your neck, as he gripped your hips, his fingertips were going to leave bruises tomorrow. Curses and moans filled the war room. You propped yourself up, looking back at him, as his lips kissed the back of your neck. Hands ghosted over the front of your neck and down to your breasts. He squeezed and tweaked your tit taking his time feeling you up, slowing his pace to enjoy the soft flesh of your skin. Your back arched into him as you matched his slowing speed. He wrapped his arm around your midsection while your fingers weaved through his hair.

“Do you think you can take more my little whore?” He whispered, licking the droplets of sweat from your neck.

“I don’t know, Cas.” Your groaned turning your head into the crook in his shoulder.

“I think you will take what I give you my sweet whore.” He pressed you back down on the table. The sweat from your body began to cool you, plus the feeling of the cold table against your skin was making your already hard nipples begin to hurt. His cock pounded hard and deep into your tight pussy, you could feel his dick start to swell as he hit your g-spot over and over again until you felt your body shake with euphoria and bliss. “Fuck! You feel so good (Y/N)” You walls closed around his cock, but he continued to drive his dick into a few more times before you felt him cum with such might and force. There was so much cum, you felt a sticky mess dribble out of your core and down your leg when he pulled out.

“Damn Cas!” You laid motionless on the table, lifting your now sweaty hair up off your shoulders in an attempt to cool you down some more. “Where the hell did you learn how to do that?”

“Have sex?” he questioned confused.

“No, I mean be that aggressive.” you chuckled thinking about who you were actually talking to, you lifted yourself up off the table “Other than when we are fighting monsters of course.”

“Oh, Dean recommended some videos for me to watch.” He informed you.

“Well that explains a lot.” you giggled, putting your robe back on. Turning to him, you leaned up to kiss him gently.

“Would you want to…” he looked down at his shoes, he became shy Cas again, the Cas you really knew, “do that again? We could do something different next time.” His ocean blue eyes still staring at the ground.

You interlaced your fingers with his, “Yeah I’ll do whatever you want,” you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him again, “because I think I am your whore now.”

“I’m sorry I called you that. I know you are not one. In the videos one of the women had an outfit like yours and she enjoyed being called that.” he explained.

“It’s ok sweetie.” you walked away from him, running your fingers over his arm as you went towards your room. He stood there unsure if he should follow “You coming?”

“Yes ma’am.” he smiled following you for a round two.


End file.
